


NEVER LOVE A WILD SUB

by Noelle_ish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, BDSM, Cuddling, D/s, Discipline, Dom Braeden, Dom Derek, Dom Jackson, Dom Malia, Dom Scott, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Spanking, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spanking, Sub Erica, Sub Isaac, Sub Kira, Sub Liam, Sub Stiles, Switch Allison, Switch Lydia, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Triad relationship, but not in a male-fantasy way, so much cuddling everyone should cuddle all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_ish/pseuds/Noelle_ish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Reyes doesn’t need a dom. She sure as hell doesn’t need two doms. Nothing and no one is going to change her mind...</p><p>Takes place in an Alternate Universe where: supernatural beings are part of society, your dynamic appears on your hand when you turn 16, you know someone is your soulmate after looking at them, and more to be explained. </p><p>You're in the right place if you enjoy: pack family love, social norm breaking, angst/fluff, power dynamics, triad relationships, and people fighting for what they believe in :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where this came from… I thought I’d take a stab at A/B/O Dynamics with my own interpretation (basically no non-con, no mpreg, etc). Also it should be mentioned while this is A/B/O, the story refers to it as dom/switch/sub because since werewolves and other supernatural creatures are known and use those terms it would be confusing to also use them for everyone's dynamic titles. Hopefully my story will sufficiently explain this AU my mind decided to create. Anyway, I like slow-burns and characters hurt/comfort, so don’t expect any hardcore smut.
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to ask questions or make comments below! Now on to the story...

Square | Triangle | Circle

Alpha | Beta | Omega

Dom | Switch | Sub  
  


Ever since Erica Reyes woke up on her sixteenth birthday to find a mark in the shape of a perfect circle on her hand she decided the world was against her. She looked at it now, even four years later, with disgust. It was the color a birthmark would’ve been...but it meant so much more. The circle was her "dynamic-mark" showing her as a sub to everyone. She didn’t choose this dynamic, she sure as hell didn’t want this, but there it was. Mocking her. Can a circle of darker skin mock you? She was pretty sure this one was.

Now being a sub in itself wasn’t really the issue that caused her so much grief. Erica knew deep down, even if she wasn’t ready to admit it, that being a sub was part of who she was. All the social ramifications that came with it, however, were not welcome.

At all.

She was lucky to live in the 21st century where subs have much better lives than before. There had been much reform over the years as a product of sub-rights activists fighting for equality, but there was still a ways to go. The history books in school taught the subject as if the equality movement was over, pretending that subs had the same legal rights and social expectations as their doms.

As if.

Erica hated the idea of being seen as weaker or needing someone else to provide for her. It always set her on edge when doms, switches, and even other subs would treat her differently once seeing her mark.

Erica Reyes, the unclaimed sub, without a collar that most subs decide to wear to blatantly state their dynamic, had decided a long time ago she would stay single. She didn’t believe in the whole soulmate(s) thing and even if she did she wouldn’t accept it within her own life.

She would never give a dom the chance to control her.

\- - - - -

Braeden was doing _it_ again. Whenever she was on edge about something she would insistently tap her pen on the table. Such a small noise shouldn’t cause an annoyance for a steady dom like Derek...but it did when he too had been on edge all day.

"Brae, please, for the love of God-"

"If you say one more thing about me tapping my pen I’m gonna shove it up your sweet spot, sweetheart," she snapped at him.

The two doms glared at each other for a moment, both testing the other to see who would counter or give in first. Derek would normally quip something like "who says I don’t want you to do that" or "try it, let's see who will win", but instead he said,

"It’s not my fault you have no control over your annoying habit."

"God you've been bitchy lately," Braeden swiveled in her chair to face him directly. "We both have really," she admitted, "almost as if…" her sentence trailed off.

Neither of them wanted to say what they both had been thinking for days now. Lately they were both testy, on high alert, and extremely stereotypical dom-like. Their instincts seemed to be telling them another mate was close to entering their lives.

Derek and Braeden always knew they were going to be more than a couple. Derek thought a triad, Braeden had guessed a quad. Derek ended up winning the bet when they fully mated. Once their bond was set they knew there was one more space open in their relationship. They were both expecting a sub to balance out their "dom-ness", but they’d be happy with whoever/whatever their last soulmate was.

"I do hope our final mate will meet us soon...and that this feeling isn't just our sexual urges." Derek smirked. Braeden returned the look.

In a matter of moments the two doms were slamming each other up against the table, their lips locked fiercely. The pen that had started the conversation went flying across the room...along with the couple's clothing.

\- - - - -

Erica was walking across campus in her "Not Your Sub" t-shirt with simple black leggings. She had a tun of mid-terms to study for but she was on her way to see one of her best friends instead. Boyd had just gotten his heart broken by a very independent sub. While Erica definitely saw the sub’s side of the story (she didn’t want to quit college like Boyd wanted her to so decided they weren’t right for each other), she still had to be there for her good friend. Boyd was a pretty traditional dom, he always had been even before they knew their dynamics.

The two had met when they were young kids on the playground. Boyd was smaller for his age - strange when you see how big he is now - and had an adorable lisp. Of course other children found that as a way of torment. One afternoon an older bully was making fun of Boyd's lisp and Erica decided to throw a rock at him. She'd gotten a spanking and lecture for it, but it had been worth it. Erica and Boyd were best friends ever since. 

Erica walked into Boyd’s apartment, not bothering to knock, and found a very different scene than she was expecting. She thought everything would be a mess and Boyd would be crying in a corner or something. Instead Boyd was neatly packing things in a suitcase looking set to take on the world.

"Whoa, whoa, what’s going on?" the blond asked.

"I just got an offer to come interview for a new pack," Boyd answered excitedly. "Not just any pack…the Hale Pack!"

The Hale Pack was a very well known pack in all of the west coast. Located in Beacon Hills, they kept the town - and a good sized section of California - under control. They were unique in the sense that they had more different types of supernatural creatures than the average pack. Werewolves, werecoyotes, kitsunes, banshees, humans, the list went on.

"That’s awesome Boyd!" Erica had wanted Boyd to find the right pack for him ever since he was bitten by a feral alpha (who was now in jail).

She would always remember the call from Boyd's parents telling her what happened. When she visited Boyd at the hospital he looked so frightened...he reminded her of how he looked back on that playground, hiding from bullies. The alpha had been easily caught and was tried for illegally giving the bite to a unwilling minor. A very serious offense.

Boyd joined werewolf help groups and such during high school, but he hadn't tried to find a pack until college. None of the packs he interviewed with so far were the right fit for him, but now he was ecstatic to talk to such an influential pack!

"Come with me, we can take a mini-vacation!" Boyd smiled at her, pausing in his packing.

Erica shrugged in agreement. She figured she could spare some study time and go with Boyd to ease his nerves. A mere few minutes later, she followed him out the door off to some town called Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, they really inspire me to keep going! I love to hear what people think and welcome constructive criticism and ideas :)

**California subs, we’re undeniable! Soft, sweet, shy, yeah show us who’s boss**

“Ugh, not this song again!” Erica quickly switched the radio station before more of the obnoxious tune could invade her ears.

“I kinda like it,” Boyd smirked as he glanced over at her. Just as he expected she glared at him.

“Don’t make me hurt you.”

Boyd kept one eye on the road, but he couldn’t help taunting his best friend. She was just so fun to tease.

“Come on, some subs like what she’s singing about, ya know? I mean maybe even you would if you’d just--”

“How about you focus on driving instead of my life?” Erica snapped at him.

“I can multi-task!” he laughed.

After seeing Erica’s face that what he was saying was actually getting to her, Boyd receded. She always played a big game, but Erica was a lot more sensitive than she ever wanted anyone else to know. Boyd looked back to the road, “Fine, fine. We’re almost there anyway.”

\-----

“Derek?” Scott knocked on the alpha werewolf’s door as he started to open it.

“Come in kid, what do you need?” Derek asked from behind a mound of paperwork.

The first beta werewolf Derek ever turned and his second-in-command came strolling into his office. The young dom always had an air about him that was friendly but determined to get things done.

“Remember that Vernon Boyd dom we said we’d interview?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Derek muttered as he continued to look through papers.

Derek had grown tired of holding these interviews for beta werewolves that wanted to leave their current pack and omega werewolves that didn’t have a pack yet. He knew as a responsible and respected alpha werewolf he was expected to help guide other supernaturals, but honestly his pack was big enough already! However, something about this Vernon Boyd wolf made Derek decide to give him a shot.

“That’s today.”

“What?” Derek’s head snapped up, “Oh god with all the protest shit I completely forgot.” He raised his voice to call outside of the office, “Liam, get in here!”

Within moments the youngest of the pack hurried in, eager to please. If he was in his werewolf form his ears would be perked up like a dog.

“Yeah?”

“I need you to let Braeden know I can’t make it for our meeting today.”

“What I’m your secretary now?” The sub snarked at his legal guardian dom.

“No, you’re my beta werewolf and my ward sub, so you do what I tell you to on two fronts. Got it?” Derek gave him a look that was just daring Liam to speak against him.

“Geez yeah relax, I’m on it.” The sixteen year old had his head down as he retreated from the room.

“You don’t have to be so stern with him you know,” Scott spoke under his breath after the door had closed behind the teen.

“Oh Scott, I don’t think I’ll ever have the patience you have.”

“Well I can thank Allison and Isaac for that,” Scott grinned.

“You sure you don’t wanna challenge me for alpha of the pack?”

As if on cue, two more members of the pack were running down the hall right past Derek’s office.

“Jackson get away from me, I mean it!” Stiles yelled from the hallway. The two werewolf doms inside the office could see the human running away from the pursuing kanima.

“Come on, just one trick!” Jackson implored. He continued after the human, but it was obvious he wasn't using his supernatural speed. Malia would kill him if he was actually chasing after her sub like that. 

“My jeep can’t survive a second of your driving!” the human retorted as he ran.

The shouting continued to lesser and lesser volumes as the two were getting farther from Derek’s office. Scott smirked at the alpha in question while Derek just shook his head.

“Nah you’re the leader of us…plus it wouldn’t be the Hale Pack without Alpha Derek Hale!”

\-----

THE HALE PACK INSTITUTION

SERVING THE CALIFORNIA STATE GOVERNMENT SINCE 1986

NO TRESPASSERS

The two friends gawked at the building. It was impressive to say the least. As they entered it they were even more in awe by the interior. Most government buildings weren’t this nice...then again, supernatural packs were usually given the best of everything since they had the responsibility of protecting so many non-supernatural beings. Another political debate.

“ID?” the receptionist asked, snapping the dom and sub out of their trans. Boyd walked up to the pearl white desk and gave her his state ID. The receptionist looked at Erica expectantly.

Erica shifted slightly as she stood, not making a move to get her identification card. On all IDs, besides the typical name, birthdate, gender, was also the dynamic and romantic status once a person turned 16. Boyd knew Erica’s problem with strangers knowing her dynamic, so he spoke up,

“Oh, no, she’s just here with me...for moral support,” he mumbled. “I called and someone said she could be given a tour or something about the institute?”

“Yes, we do that. However I still need to see her identification.” The dom receptionist had a straight forward and no-nonsense tone. 

Boyd looked at Erica apologetically.

“Um well you can go to the mall or-”

“Fine.” Erica dug out her card and begrudgingly handed it over. She subconsciously closed her right hand where her mark was.

“Mr. Vernon Boyd, you brought an unbonded sub to your interview? Is this your future bondmate?”

“Oh god, no, we’re just friends.” Boyd spoke up as Erica slightly blushed. The receptionist gave the fellow dom a reproachful look and then turned her attention to Erica, her gaze softening.

“Does your guardian dom know you’re here?” she asked in a kind tone. Erica knew she should've brought papers stating so but this trip was last minute and her parents wouldn't actually care anyway.

“If this is a big deal I can just go-” she started.

“No, no, I’m not the kind of dom to send an unbonded sub away into a strange/unfamiliar town.” The protectiveness that was supposedly natural to all doms seemed to flair up in the receptionist. She smiled at the sub, “I can get someone to give you a tour as your,” she paused, “friend, takes his interview with our alpha.”

“Derek Hale, right?” Boyd spoke up, trying to get the conversation off of Erica.

“Yes, that’s him. Just a moment please.”

\-----

Within a few minutes two men entered the main waiting area.

“Hey there, I’m Isaac!” the younger of the two bounded up to Erica. She wouldn’t have even needed to see the bonding collar around the tall young adult’s throat to know he was a sub. “I hear you’re friends of the dom Derek’s interviewing. That’s awesome! We haven’t had a new packmate in a while, I hope he gets through. We’re gonna have lots of fun on the tour...” the sub prattled on.

“Vernon Boyd?” the commanding voice made Erica look up from the adorable sub to see the obviously dom and obviously alpha of the pack.

“That’s me! You can - uh - you can call me Boyd,” Erica’s best friend responded...at least that’s what she thought she heard him say.

Honestly Erica was a bit unsure of anything at the moment. The alpha werewolf that had spoken...the dom...he was...she wasn’t sure what he was. Well he was gorgeous for one, obviously. Boyd usually only went for women, but even he was a bit star struck at the hunk of man before them. The alpha was the textbook definition of tall, dark, and handsome. But that wasn’t it...there was something else about him that made Erica stare. Almost as if she knew him. Almost as if she wanted to know him. Almost as if there was a part of something she needed right there...but not all of it.

“Derek! You can’t just cancel on me last minute and expect...oh.”

Erica wondered if this is what it felt like to have a stroke. Another dom had entered the room - she wasn’t sure when or how - and this one was just as gorgeous as the male. The female dom would also be found in the textbook definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Somehow her appearance in the room...with the other dom...it made Erica feel like something was whole inside her. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she just had to take in those doms, only those two doms. 

Suddenly something in Erica realized that both of the doms she had been staring at were looking right back at her. They looked...excited. Almost like they knew her and were happy to see her. They were giving her a strange look as if her thoughts about them mirrored their thoughts about her. This was almost like...

Everything came together like someone flicking a light switch.

Oh fuck. _Nope._

Erica did the only thing she could think to do: she ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Erica wasn’t quite sure why she ran...why did she think that was a good idea? The answer was she didn’t think, she just acted. She was probably making a horrible first impression as she sprinted out the door of the pack institute. Erica couldn’t get herself to care, even though a part of her was nagging to go back. A million other things she could’ve done went through her mind, but it was too late now.

Erica didn’t have the keys to the car so she kept going through the parking lot. There had to be a bus stop, a coffee shop, somewhere she could hide. Just for a little while. Until the young sub could gather herself.

Suddenly she noticed there was someone behind her, pursuing her.

If it was either of those goddamn doms she was gonna scream.

It wasn’t.

It was Boyd.

Erica figured she should slow down, explain to her friend what happened, make sure he knew she was okay, and she didn’t just lose her mind. Or had she? Well that could be figured out later.

“Erica! It’s me! Please stop, just wait up!” Boyd was gaining on her quickly.

“I know it’s you! Leave me alone!” she yelled over her shoulder.

“Can’t you just talk to me?”

“NO!”

She could sense Boyd was practically at her back. Goddamn werewolves and their goddamn speed. She had been running alone for a while and yet Boyd had easily caught up. She felt his hand grab hers and pull her back. Erica was turned to him, but rocked back on her heels, yanking her wrist away from his grasp.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” she shouted...a lot louder than she meant to.

Boyd wasn’t a rabid werewolf. He wasn’t a mentally disturbed dom. He was her friend. She usually told him everything. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to tell him...to admit what happened.

Nothing happened, she decided. She just saw a couple attractive doms and decided to run away...yeah that was it. Nothing happened. They weren’t anything to her.

“I’m sorry,” Boyd raised his hands in surrender. “It’s okay, we don’t have to talk. Just stay here with me...please.”

Erica looked at him, breathing heavily, trying to decide what to do. The bastard had already caught his breath...goddamn werewolves.

They were far enough away from the pack institute for her to feel a little less on edge. She figured from this dead stop Boyd would catch her again in a second anyway.

“Where are they?” Erica demanded, her eyes darting around. She half expected the two doms to jump out of nowhere and drag her away.

“Who?” Boyd tried to ask innocently, but his facade cracked when Erica gave him one of her famous eye-rolling, ‘don’t mess with me right now’ looks. “They - uh - they figured they shouldn’t come… Ya know how you ran away from them and all.”

Boyd shrugged trying to act like it was no big deal, nothing strange at all. Erica was pretty sure the two doms explained to him what had happened - or hadn’t happened as she decided. Goddamn doms.

“They were really worried about you… Both of them growled at me when I started to go after you.” Boyd said that almost proudly. It was no secret he was more of a traditional type dom.

“How fucking wonderful,” Erica spat. “We haven’t even spoken to each other and they already feel like they own me!”

“No, no, it wasn’t like that! They were just...protective.”

“Exactly! They have no right to be goddamn it!”

“They’re your mates-”

“NO THEY AREN’T!” Erica practically screamed in Boyd’s face. “I don’t care what some supernatural magical shit made me feel, they aren’t anything to me. Don’t you ever say that to me again!”

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” Boyd gave up, as he so often did when it came to arguing over dom and sub relationships with Erica. They just believed different things.

Boyd wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his best friend and just hug her for a while. Unfortunately Erica definitely didn’t look in the mood. The two friends stood there for a moment in silence. A million thoughts were whirling around Erica’s mind, but she didn’t want to focus on any of them.

“So is the interview off?” Erica asked with a smirk, breaking the tension.

“I’m pretty sure he’s just gonna let me in now.” Boyd was glad for the change of topic.

“You’re welcome,” Erica laughed.

“Do you wanna…come back in with me? Talk to them? They really want to talk to you.”

“I’m sure they do, but they can go fuck off now can’t they?”

And angry Erica was back.

“Erica-”

“No. You know what? I’m gonna go shopping like you suggested earlier. I should’ve done that from the beginning.”

There was always room his her closet for more black clothing.

“But-”

“I’ll take the bus or something. You can come get me when you’re done, okay?”

Without waiting for a response Erica took out her phone and started looking up the navigation to the mall they saw on the way to the institute.

Boyd - and his dom instincts - wanted nothing more than to make Erica come with him. He knew he couldn’t do that. She wasn’t his sub and even if she was...Erica was never the traditional type of sub anyway. He watched her walk away for a while, before turning back to his path towards the institute.

This day hadn’t gone the way he had wanted or expected.

\-----

“You just let her leave?” Derek demanded.

“She wanted to go…” Boyd wasn’t even officially part of the pack yet and the alpha was already all over him.

“She’s in no emotional state to make a decision!”

“Derek, stop it,” Braeden interjected. “I know your dom instincts are going crazy, mine are too, but she isn’t our responsibility.”

“She still shouldn’t be out there alone!”

“Yeah just heads up: If Erica hears you talking about her like that she’s never going to talk to you again.”

Both doms turned to Boyd with question marks practically visible over their heads.

“Wait, like what?” Derek asked curiously. He wasn’t the type of dom who thought he was better than subs. Derek and Braeden were both considerably progressive. They’d even attended rallies for sub rights.

“You know...uh...making it sound like she needs a dom to protect or provide for her.”

“What are you talking about? Subs don’t need a dom to take care of them, they just would be much happier like that.”

“I know! I’m saying you saying stuff like she shouldn’t be out there alone or can’t make a decision right now...that’ll piss her off.” Boyd was really just trying to help, but Derek didn’t like his tone at all.

“I’m saying,” Derek glared at Boyd, “that because she just met her two soulmates out of nowhere and then was obviously overwhelmed by it and ran away! I don’t give a fuck if she’s a sub or not. She’s a young human who’s now all alone in a strange supernatural town!”

“Oh.”

“It’s nice to know you think so highly of us,” Braeden drawled.

“I just-I didn’t know.” Boyd felt very small around these two doms. Of course Erica would mate with two intimidating older doms. One of whom was his future alpha werewolf and the other had some mystery around her...who even knows what she does!

“It’s okay. It’s good you’re looking out for her,” Braeden replied, deciding to give the young beta werewolf a break.

“So, am I still going to interview?”

“Fine. Come on.” Derek led the younger dom werewolf up to his office.

\-----

The bus was fifteen minutes late. Typical.

Erica climbed aboard and reached in her pocket to get enough change for the dom/switch amount. Subs road buses for free, but she didn’t usually take advantage of that since she didn’t like strangers knowing her dynamic. She hid her right hand behind her as she paid the amount. The bus driver gave her a look - his right hand on the steering wheel defining him as a switch - almost like he knew, but he let her go on past.

Erica was lucky she lived in a pretty liberal state. Some of the southern more conservative states made everyone show their ID for everything, even bus rides. There would be no hiding her sub dynamic if she lived in one of those places.

The mall wasn’t as good of a distraction as she wanted it to be. On the contrary, she found herself staring at different couples, triads, quads, who were happily together. Erica tried not to stare, but she took notice of all the different dynamics the relationships were. Dom/Switch/Sub, Switch/Sub/Dom/Sub, Switch/Switch, tuns of different variety. Magical soulmate stuff was impressive really, how it matched people up no matter their dynamics and it always...worked. Of course Erica didn’t believe in that stuff. She was a skeptic in a world where most people accepted the soulmate way of life.

Some of the relationships looked kind of nice. A sub was laying on his dom’s shoulder, taking a nap. Two doms carefully picked out a collar for their very excited sub. A switch triad were holding hands with their offspring.

Some of the relationships didn’t look nice at all. A sub was cleaning up the food court tables her dom and switch had been occupying as they chatted, ignoring her. A dom argued for a bit and then slapped his sub in the face.

Erica winced at that. Her dom father (her other father was a sub and her mother a switch) had been a dom like that. Quick to punish, slow to reward. He hadn’t been abusive by society standards, just very strict.

Erica’s mood deepened even further with the thought of her dom father. She also thought of other doms who had influenced her life. Teachers, friend’s parents, mentors. She pictured the two doms she had just met that she’d...felt a connection to. She looked at the sub that had gotten slapped...who was now contrite, all rebellion vanished.

Not for the first time, and probably not for the last, Erica wished she wasn’t a sub.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s bullshit, Derek!” Liam practically yelled at his guardian dom.

“Watch your tone,” Derek snapped at the teen. He was barely holding on to his patience as it was.

It was the end of a rather long day. He had a new in-progress beta werewolf and a new in-denial future mate who had disappeared as far as he knew. He really didn’t need this long argument with one of his kids.

“You can’t stop me from going out and supporting what I believe in!” Liam huffed.

“I can if it could be dangerous… You know how the protests went last time. I believe in what they’re fighting for too, but I’m not going to let any of my packmembers, especially my ward, go out there and possibly get hurt.”

“We can get hurt all the time protecting Beacon Hills! We’re werewolves, we heal!”

Liam couldn’t believe how unfair his guardian dom was being right now. Why couldn’t he see how much this meant to him? If he could get hurt with the pack fighting supernatural bad guys, he could get hurt helping other subs fight for rights against the fucked up human society.

“Liam, I get that you feel-” Derek could feel himself grasping at what was left of his patience.

“Oh please you can’t actually understand,” Liam spat. “YOU aren’t a sub, YOU don’t know what it’s like!”

“I’m not going to get into this again.” Derek’s voice was deep and threatening. He was about to start yelling, and they both knew it. “Go to your room and I’ll talk to you once you’ve calmed down.”

Liam looked like he was going to try to argue more, but thought better of it and walked to the door. He couldn’t help the softer toned, “If it was a rally for werewolf rights you’d let me go.”

Before Derek could counter that his answer wouldn’t be any different if it was still dangerous, the kid was gone.

\-----

“We need to talk about Erica,” Braeden announced as she walked into the couple’s (should be triad’s) bedroom later that night.

“What about her?” Derek asked from the closet.

“What do you mean what about her? She’s going to be our final mate!” Braeden snapped at him, standing right outside the closet door frame.

“Not according to her.” Derek was controlling his voice to not show any emotion, but his mate was much smarter than that.

“Damnit Derek, look at me.”

Derek continued to eye the ground as he put his work clothes away. Braeden waited until he was done, then stepped in their walk-in closet and snatched his chin. She pulled it up so the two doms were eye-to-eye. Braeden saw the sorrow in Derek’s eyes, as she had expected. He pulled away from her and looked at the closet wall. Braeden wrapped her arms around him so she was hugging his back, pulling him up against her.

“She’s scared of us because she doesn’t know us yet,” she whispered into his ear. “She obviously wasn’t prepared to meet her soulmates. She probably has some kind of history with bad doms. That doesn’t mean we’re going to give up and let her go.”

“I don’t want to fight her about this. What if she never wants us?”

“That’s actually impossible,” Braeden smiled as she kissed the back of his shoulder blade. Derek could be so tender sometimes, Braeden could see him as a good switch. “We’re all made for each other. We’re suppose to be her doms.”

“She doesn’t believe that. She’s probably a skeptic.”

“So what? We’ll show her. We don’t need soulmate mojo to make her love us, we just need to show her she can trust us. Prove to her that we want what’s best for her and she’ll be happiest with us.”

“Yeah...I guess,” Derek turned to his lovely co-dom and mate. He offered up a sad smile.

“You know as well as I do,” Braeden brought a hand up to cup the side of his face. “Many subs who’re in denial and angry are really just scared, hurt, and have low self-esteems. We’re going to be just what that wonderful girl needs.”

\-----

There was a rapping knock on the bedroom door, far too late at night and too early in the morning for it to be any of Derek’s pack who valued sitting down. The alpha werewolf needed his beauty sleep, they all knew that. He grumbled at Braeden but she flipped him off as he forced himself up from bed.

“What?” he demanded as he trudged to the door and flung it open.

It was Scott with a very guilty looking Liam.

Derek hoped the two boys were just having a bad dream or something, but the fact that Liam was in normal clothes and was frantically trying to get away, told him otherwise.

“Look who I caught trying to sneak out,” Scott held up the wrist of the squirming sub. He had a visor grip on him, but Liam’s instincts wouldn’t let him give up.

“Goddamn it Liam! Don’t fucking tell me you were going to the protest!” Derek didn’t care that his yelling probably woke up the rest of the pack that lived with him.

“Well...technically you can’t prove that was what I was doing,” Liam tried.

Derek took a step forward about to launch into some kind of shouting lecture, but Scott gave him his typical ‘not here, control yourself’ look. Derek looked back at Braeden who was covering her head with her pillow, trying to get back to sleep.

The alpha werewolf gave a hard sigh out of his nose. He went forward to his second-in-command giving him a knowing look. Derek grasped the back of his wayward ward sub’s neck.

“Thanks for being on guard as always, Scott. I’ll take it from here.”

Scott was practically already down the hall, knowing he did his part. He felt bad for the kid, he really did, but Liam had to learn to obey his alpha. Even as a dom, Scott had to learn to take punishments from Derek when he was younger and new to the pack. Within werewolf or other supernatural creature packs, the alpha always had the right to discipline their charges, no matter the other’s dynamic.

Derek marched Liam to one of the spare rooms in the Hale mansion that was converted to an office of sorts for Derek. They walked in silence but Derek could practically feel Liam trembling. The sixteen year old pup had never been good at taking punishments.

They entered the room and Derek lightly shoved Liam forward. He caught himself and backed away so he was up against the farthest wall from Derek. The alpha stood in front of his desk and got right to business, per usual.

“You know not to sneak out, especially to go somewhere I specifically forbade. Disobeying me will never be tolerated, even if you think you’re doing it for a good reason. Come here.”

“Nooo,” Liam wined, shaking his head. “You weren’t being fair!”

“Liam. Come here, now.”

The sub wanted to disobey, he really really did, but he knew this would only end one way. Putting it off would just make it worse, Derek would add to the punishment if he was being insubordinate. Still, he couldn’t give up how unfair this was.

“Deerreekkk,” Liam continued his wine as he shuffled slowly forward. “Don’t…”

Derek reached out once Liam was close enough, grabbed Liam’s wrist, and yanked him forward.

“You know you deserve a spanking. Stop trying to get out of it or I’ll add to it, you know that.”

“I don’t deserve one...I wasn’t that bad, you weren’t listening to me!” Liam had tears in his eyes, but his fight was mostly gone.

“I was listening to you. We had a discussion before I put you to bed! You were just lying about understanding my point of view, weren’t you?”

“I-I-” Liam’s voice quivered as a few stray tears fell.

“And I’m sorry to tell you, my boy, but sneaking out at night to a dangerous place is definitely a bad thing to do.”

Before Liam could respond he found himself upended over Derek’s knee. Liam hadn’t even had time to register Derek had sat on his desk and situated Liam over his knee before the punishment began. The pup was tipped towards the ground and his rear end offered up in a perfect position to take his comeuppance. Liam’s breath caught as rapid swats were rained down without hesitation. The young sub squeezed his eyes shut as a lump formed in the back of his throat.

Derek didn’t speak as he methodically swatted his young ward. He usually waited a bit until towards the end of the punishment to expect answers to his questions.. Right now the only thing his wayward packmate needed to focus on was the physical sting showing Derek’s disappointment in his actions.

After quite a few swats Liam started making small sounds of protest. He was pretty sure the spanking should be over by now! On the contrary, the hits were harder than ever, making Liam grunt and hold back cries of pain. He slightly jumped at one particularly hard smack, making Derek steady him with his hand, keeping him where he was. Liam tried to focus on the comfort of his alpha’s hand on his back, but what the other hand was doing to his backside was much too distracting.

“Are you going to sneak out again or go somewhere you aren’t allowed?” Derek broke the silence as he swatted.

“N-No!” Liam could barely get the word out without a yelp.

“Good. You’re getting five with the strap, then we’re done.”

“Derek, no, please!” Liam practically yelled. Derek didn’t pay him any attention as he snatched a strap from next to him on the desk. It usually hung on the wall to deter bad behavior. He wasted no time in delivering the promised five slaps with the strap. Liam howled as he would at a full moon and collapsed fully onto Derek’s lap, knowing it was finally over.

Tears were coming down from both the pain of the punishment and the shame of having to be punished. His breath was hitched as he tried to steady it. There was a hand on his back again. Before it had been restraining him, now it was rubbing calming designs.

“Shh, it’s alright. You’ve been punished, it’s over now. I’ll always love you.” Derek was a lot softer now, trying to sooth his upset child.

Liam pushed himself up from Derek’s lap, wiping at his face, trying to get the tears at bay. He turned to face his alpha who had a much softer tone and look about him now.

“Next time you want to go somewhere you aren’t allowed, come talk to me more about it.” Derek was chiding him, but his voice was still kind. “Do you have any idea what I would’ve done if you had been hurt? Tonight could’ve been a lot more serious than the sting in your ass right now, let me tell you.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Liam choked out.

“I know, it’s okay, I forgive you.”

With that Liam couldn’t resist anymore, he launched himself into Derek open arms. The young sub clung to the closest thing he had to a father. Even when Derek punished him, even though it sucked, Derek was still the best guardian he could’ve asked for.

The two continued to hug each other until there was a knock at the door. Liam looked over, startled and embarrassed. The door didn’t open like he was afraid it would, instead only a voice came through.

“Uh… Derek?” Boyd’s voice was very uncertain. “I-Uh, it’s about Erica. You should probably come here...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for the reviews and kudos! This chapter’s up much later than I had planned, but life got in the way :)

“You know what I’d do to you if you were my sub?” The dom sneered at Erica. He had a dangerous glint in his eye, a thirst of some kind.

“You know what I’d do if there weren’t bars separating us?” Erica glared over from her spot up against the cell wall into the adjoining cell where a couple doms were leering at her.

“Oh baby, don’t tease me…” the dom was practically drooling. He was clinging onto the bars with one hand and had his face right up against it, trying to get as physically close to Erica as possible.

“Why can’t disturbed doms tell a threat from flirting?” Erica asked more to herself than anyone else. She sighed and tried to tune out the disgusting doms.

All this because of one little fight… Not even a fight really, just Erica defending a fellow sub. Apparently defending by using her fists wasn’t deemed appropriate for the situation.

“Erica Reyes?” An officer walked into the holding room and right up to the only sub currently there.

“Please tell me you see the error of your ways and are just letting me go now?”

“Not quite,” the switch officer couldn’t help smirking at the young sub. “But there are three doms here to see you…two of which say they’re your mates. However you don’t have a bonding mark and according to our records are still in the care of your parents. Care to explain?”

“Yeah I know one of those assholes, but the other two are just my stalkers. What can you do? Look at me, I’m a catch.”

A couple doms started hooting and hollering at that, but the officer quieted them down quickly. She looked back at Erica with a slightly concerned expression.

“We haven’t heard back from your dom guardian yet, but I’m sure we’ll have this all cleared up soon.”

\-----

“Mr. Hale, please-”

“Maybe if you people were better at doing your jobs, we could be getting somewhere! The charges are completely bullshit and while Erica’s guardians haven’t answered, she’s in no harm just being let go…”

“She isn’t registered in this county, we don’t know what-”

“I’ve been her best friend for years, we’re just here visiting together,” Boyd cut into the conversation.

“Being best friends isn’t a legally recognized dynamic,” the officer answered tightly.

Before the dom officer could be attacked by the three other doms, his phone rang. The officer spoke for a few minutes before referring to Boyd by name into the receiver and then handing the phone over.

“Mr. Reyes, thank god they-What? Oh yeah she’s fine, just-Yeah see we decided to take a little vacation because I was interviewing with a pack. Oh yeah she sorta met her soulmates… Yeah I know right, crazy! Get this, one of them is the alpha werewolf in the Hale Pack! I know!”

Derek cleared his throat in a not-so-subtle way.

“Right, right, we’ll talk more later... So can you talk to the officers? They aren’t letting her out...Yeah I’m here with her doms, don’t worry they aren’t trying to bond her or anything, you know I’d never let that happen.”

A spike of admiration went through Derek and Braeden’s bond. Seeing this dom have such a sibling-like protection over their future mate was reassuring. They had long ago struck him off the possible “doms who ruined all doms for Erica” list. Derek had suggested maybe it was just their society of doms being seen as the preferred dynamic, but Braeden was sure there was a certain one in particular in Erica’s case.

The officer spoke over the phone for a few more minutes, typed some things in his computer, and then glanced back at the three awaiting doms.

“She’ll be released in a few minutes.”

“How about right now?” Derek barked back.

“Can we just go get her?” Braeden chimed in. “She isn’t under your custody anymore, correct?”

The officer dom officer was about to deny them, when another officer spoke up as she came out of a hallway.

“I can take you to her,” the switch smiled. “I’m sure she’ll be excited to see you!”

\----

“I’m not going with them,” Erica snapped, folding her arms and scooting up against the wall of the cell as if to prove her point.

“Erica, come on, I’m here,” Boyd tried.

“You’re a traitor from where I’m standing...or sitting. I told you to talk to my parents, not them!” She glared at stupidly gorgeous Derek and likewise stupidly gorgeous Braeden. They looked at her...with sad expressions.

A pang of guilt hit her. Okay maybe she felt kind of bad treating them like this...They hadn’t actually done anything to her...Wait this is what they want! This is the mating bonding magic shit controlling her!

“Ms. Reyes, you’ve been released into their custody, so you can’t stay-”

“First you want me in the cage, then out of the cage, why can’t you people make up your minds?”

“I’m telling ya! This sub bitch needs to be put in her place!” One of the doms in the other cell called out.

Erica wasn’t sure what happened first, everything moved so quickly.

“What did you just say?” Was yelled in unison by two angry doms.

The main dom who’d been harassing Erica was being held up by his dirty clothing up against the bars of the cells. The bars themselves were almost shaking, Derek could have probably ripped him through them. While the majority of the dom’s body weight was being held by Derek via his shirt, he also had a hand dangerously close to drawing blood from his neck. That was courtesy of Braeden’s grip and fingernails.

“What the fuck, this isn’t legal!” the dom yelled.

The switch officer who had lost herself for a moment being impressed with the doms defending their sub, realized the situation.

“I understand you’re both angry but I have to ask you to-”

“This is now official Hale Pack business,” Derek didn’t even look away from the guy. The dom paled at that...the Hale Pack?!

Braeden pulled out their registered badges from her pocket before the officer could ask. The officer nodded and stood there, unsure of what to do. Boyd was just staring at the whole situation with glee.

“Okay, okay, what do you want?” the dom asked, wheezing slightly at Braeden’s hold on his neck.

“Apologize,” she answered simply.

“Fine, I’m sorry I talked about your bitch sub!” The dom couldn’t seem to help himself. He also couldn’t help the whine that escaped from him when he was shook and slammed back up against the cell wall.

“You better make a better apology to her,” Braeden nodded her head at Erica’s direction.

Erica, for her part, had gotten up off her spot on the ground to see the show. The other doms in the conjoining cage were huddled up in fear of these two obviously more dominant doms. They couldn’t even ask the officers for help since Derek and Braeden had legality on their side since they were apart of such a powerful pack. Erica figured now they might understand what it’s like to feel helpless...like many subs do.

“God, okay!” Derek roughly let go of the dom, practically throwing him towards Erica. She was a bit startled at being part of the scene now.

The dom went up towards her and glared slightly, hoping her doms couldn’t see.

“I’m sorry for talking to you like that.” He paused, not sure of what else to say...he wasn’t used to owning up to his unruly behavior. “So yeah, sorry.”

“Do you forgive him or do you want a better apology?” Braeden asked as she pretended to sharpen her nails. Erica wasn’t sure if she was kidding or not, but thought it was best not to chance it.

“No, no, that’s okay. I-uh I forgive him…even though he’s probably still a douche.”

“You’re right, but doms like these,” Derek glared at the four unlawful doms, looking at each of them in the eye for a moment. “Should remember there are doms like us out there who don’t appreciate the way they talk or act towards subs.”

After that final statement - which was no way not heard as a threat - things moved rather smoothly. The officer opened the cell door and Erica shyly followed the two doms out.

Okay so maybe these doms were kinda okay. Kinda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy it's been a while! We'll see if anyone still cares about this story ha :)

“Alright...well this has been an interesting day, but I’m starving and tired,” Erica announced as they were walking in the parking lot.

Derek was taken aback as he realized how much had happened in a single day. From meeting his final soulmate to the trouble with Liam to picking Erica up from the police station.

“We could go get something to eat?” Braeden tried.

“Uh, well Boyd and I should probably get back home. We’ll just grab fast food on the way, yeah?”

“Sure...but we have to grab my car first. I left it at the Hales,” Boyd responded rather sheepishly as the group made it to the Hale’s expensive looking car.

Erica figured as much and sighed as she got into the back of the car. Boyd sat next to her, trying to think of some small talk. Instead, the car was eerily silent. Braeden started the car up and pulled out of the parking spot.

The blond sub looked out her window at the passing scenery. Her mind was buzzing with everything that happened today. She never thought this would happen to her, especially not like this. Not everyone had a soulmate, after all. Plenty of doms, switches, and subs mated with compatible people they loved. Erica never thought she’d meet a soulmate, let alone two.

Erica glanced over to the front seat. Braeden was watching the road, but her mind seemed to be on something else. Derek looked deep in thought as well. After a moment he reached over and took one of Braeden’s hands. The dark-skinned beauty smiled slightly as she kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other grasping Derek’s hand. Erica stared at their hand holding on the storage compartment between the front seats, trying to understand what she was feeling or thinking.

Before she knew it, they had pulled up to the Hale mansion.

Erica sighed: The sooner she got out of this mess of a town, the better.

\-----

“Home sweet home,” Boyd murmured as he stopped the car in front of Erica’s dorm.

“Thanks, see ya,” she flashed him what she hoped was a convincing smile as she got out of the car with a bag of greasy take-out in hand. She shut the door and started walking away, but before she could get too far, Boyd rolled down the window.

“Get a good night’s rest! Text me tomorrow morning, ok?”

Without turning back, Erica lifted her hand and waved in acknowledgement. She was definitely going to sleep long and deep tonight.

\-----

_“You sure you’re a sub? You’re way too mouthy,” the dom laughed. He had a lightness about him, carefree type attitude. Every once in awhile he said something that urked the newly presented sub, but she always made excuses for him. He was her first dom anyway, she didn’t know how to be a good sub yet. She was grateful he was so patient with her._

_“I can be obedient too,” the sub smirked, trying to sound as sexy as an inexperienced sixteen year old can. The older dom appreciated it if his face was anything to go by._

_“I don’t think if I’ve seen that yet, baby,” the dom continued with the game. He’d been courting this sub for a couple months now and she still hadn’t given him anything. He never pretended to be a patient dom and this sub was driving him crazy. He first thought the game was fun cat-and-mouse, but now he was growing impatient._

_“You wanna go try? Maybe I’d submit for you...” The sub felt ridiculous in this fancy restaurant with an experienced dom she hardly knew, but she wanted to get to know him better. The dom’s eyes grew more determined as he looked at her. The sub shivered slightly at being stared at so intensely._

_The dom got the check and escorted his sub out. He was saying all kinds of things of places he wanted to take the sub, things they’d do together. He wanted to make them officially a couple and go over his expectations._

_The sub felt so lucky. She was brand new to courting and already met a dom that made her feel desired. She had a need to please him and become what he wanted. This was what being a sub was all about!_

_The sub felt so horrible. She’d been so stupid to trust him. She was useless and alone. Everything hurt so much. She never wanted to feel like this again._

 -----

Erica woke up the next morning with one thought in her mind: _I fucking hate doms._

She rolled out of bed, about to get ready for class, when she realized it was a Sunday. It dawned on her, _Holy shit everything that happened in Beacon Hills happened in one day...how is that possible?_

The sub looked at her phone and the expected texts from Boyd and her parents were there...among with another text message from an unknown number.

_"Hi Erica, this is Derek and Braeden. We hope this isn’t inappropriate, but we got your number from Boyd. We’re hoping you’ll allow us to take you out and just talk to get to know each other better. We really want open communication between us. If you want us to contact your parents or dom guardian, we’re perfectly willing to. Hope to hear from you soon."_

How did they manage to make asking her out on a date sound like a corporate letter? Erica threw her phone on her bed, not replying to any of the messages just yet. First she needed coffee. Then she could deal with life.

With warm mug in hand, Erica texted Boyd a general “what’s up” message and then texted her parents she was okay, with a brief summary of what happened. Her father wrote back quickly saying they wanted to call her when she was free.

The sub slouched on her couch trying to figure out how to respond to the last new message. She started writing a few things, to only delete her words over and over again. Frustrated, Erica decided to google search: What to do when you hate doms but met your dom soulmates. Nothing useful came up. She did read a few extremist dom-hating groups rage which made her feel a little better. But most of the articles she came across were subs who were abused from doms before but met their soulmates afterwards and were super happy from then on. Erica wished that could be her, but she just couldn’t believe it.

_Some subs are just broken...no one can fix me. And I don’t need a fucking useless asshat dom to try._

She sighed, stretching out on the couch. _Ugh stop being stupid,_ she chastised herself. _I don’t hate doms. I love Boyd, I love my dad. I just hate a lot of dom politicians and extremist traditional doms and doms who hurt subs. Derek and Braeden don’t seem like that..._

Erica navigated through a few apps to distract herself. Social media was of course full of happy relationships. Even some Erica knew for a fact weren’t going that well, her friends all looked and said how in love they were.

Letting out a sigh, the sub couldn’t help but go to the internet and type “hale pack beacon hills” into google. There were plenty of hits, some articles, some news reports. She selected the official website. There on the main page was a picture of the entire pack along with their motto, logo, and various information with links.

In the “About Us” section all of the names and rankings of the pack were listed. The page also had social media accounts under the heading “Connect with Us”. Erica tapped Braeden’s facebook link. The profile picture was of her and Derek of course. Damnit why are they so attractive? Just makes everything harder.

Erica scrolled through Braeden’s page, seeing a couple posts. One article Braeden had shared a few weeks ago caught her eye. She’d written above it, _“This is disgusting. Doms are meant to cherish their subs, not force them into anything. If someone doesn’t want to be your sub, you fucking deal with it and leave them alone...no excuses! I hope all my friends here agree and sign this petition for the court to reopen this case.”_

It was an article about a dom and sub soulmate pair. The sub had refused to bond with his dom. The dom had insisted. It turned ugly. There was only so much the police could do since the sub was technically being courted by his future bondmate. The case stirred up a lot of feelings from both the traditionalists and liberals.

After staring at her phone for a few more minutes Erica navigated back to her messages. She tapped the new number and forced herself to type: _"Sure I guess. We can meet up and talk."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a bitch. The only way I can overcome it is literally forcing myself to write whatever comes to mind...so here you go!

“Yes!” Derek exclaimed suddenly, startling two of his betas. Isaac and Liam halted their sparring and looked at him with questioning expressions. “Uh, nothing, keep going through those exercises. I’ll be right back.”

“So much for having the Alpha’s full attention then,” Liam called after the departing werewolf.

Derek paused and sighed. Liam was getting more needy and mouthy as the full moon came closer. Isaac was Liam’s good buddy, but he definitely wasn’t a dom presence the young sub needed.

“Scott,” Derek spoke into his wrist comm. “Come duel with Isaac and Liam please. They’re in the Gevaudan gym.”

“Will do…” Scott’s voice responded promptly, but he sounded distracted.

“Can I come?” Allison pipped up through the comm.

“Sure. I’ll be back soon,” Derek replied as he exited the gym.

Still clutching his phone, the Alpha went to find Braeden and share the good news. Erica had only agreed to meet and talk to them after hours of no response...plus her text seemed less than thrilled, but it was an improvement. The doms would take it.

\------

“Ugh,” Liam groaned as he hit the mat...again.

“Are you even trying?” Scott asked. Liam glared up at him and refused his hand to help him up. “Come on,” Scott continued, “usually you have a lot more energy and fighting spirit.”

Liam didn’t say anything. Instead he observed Isaac and Allison. They were pretty evenly matched. Trading strike for strike, blow for blow, block for block. Liam was always impressed by how Allison could keep up with hand to hand combat with a werewolf. She was incredibly skilled at archery and other weapons, but seeing her normal human reflexes hold up against a supernatural creature was remarkable.

“Let’s go again, you’ve barely broken a sweat,” Scott interrupted the young beta’s thoughts.

“We were training before you got here,” Liam snapped. “I’m taking a break.”

A growl started up in Scott, but before he could respond he was distracted by his mates. Isaac had succeeded in a hard take-down on Allison. He was on top of her, trying to get a full pin. But Allison leveraged her weight to one side and then drew up to flip the pair.

“Oof,” Isaac grunted as he was pinned before he could do anything to stop it. “No fair, I had you down first.”

The sub tried to look series, but he couldn’t help smirking up at her as Allison held him down. She hovered over him, her long dark hair falling over his lightly sweating face.

“You didn’t go for the kill in time,” Allison replied. She ran her hands over the pounding chest of her blond mate. “Hesitating can get you hurt.”

“I blame the fact that while I know we’re sparring like a real fight, I also know my fighting partner is my mate and therefore I’m not afraid.”

“Hm, that could be true.” The huntress ran her finger around one of Isaac’s nipples. It was covered only by a thin workout shirt material so Isaac squirmed slightly. “I do have an advantage that your healing capabilities make me not have to worry.” Allison smiled fondly as she ran a hand through the curly mop of hair. She swooped down and placed a light kiss on the sub’s lips.

“Hey now, this is training time,” Scott walked over to his mates. The dom had been enjoying the show, but his beta side reminded him of his job. Scott put his arms around Allison, easily lifting her off the other man. The switch laughed as she squirmed in his strong grasp.

“Jealous I got to pin our mate?” Allison eyed her other mate.

“He does look so pretty when he gazes up at you,” the male dom admitted.

“Now who’s making training sexual?” Isaac teased.

“It’s hard to resist with you two here...bad influences, that’s what you are.” Scott grinned as he set Allison down. They both offered a hand to their sub who was still laying perfectly content on the ground.

Isaac accepted both hands and with a mischievous look he yanked both of his mates down ontop of him. All three laughed as Scott started tickling Isaac’s sides, making the sub squirm.

Liam was watching all this with disgust. He stormed out of the gym without a word.

\-------

“Hey there, baby wolf,” Stiles greeted as he saw Liam storming through the halls. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, leave me alone,” the pup growled.

Stiles took a moment to consider that option before he promptly wrapped his arm around Liam’s neck. The younger man let out a curse at the human who’d successfully gotten him into a headlock. The ruffling of his hair was what really got on the last nerve.

“Get off me,” Liam shoved Stiles away from him...a lot harder than any werewolf had the right to push an average human. Stiles stumbled to the side, barely catching himself before he smacked into a cement wall.

Before Liam could apologize or help Stiles up, the werewolf was slammed up against the wall with his arm twisted behind him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” a heavy dominant voice spat into his ear. Liam let out a soft whine as Malia restrained him.

“Where did you even come from?” Stiles wondered, looking around the empty hallway. “Malia, come on it’s ok-” Stiles tried when he saw his dom was still restraining the other sub.

“Answer me, Liam,” Malia snapped.

“I didn’t mean to push him that hard,” Liam mumbled. “Sorry.”

Malia used her powerful grip on Liam to turn him around. He was still up against the wall, now facing them.

“What’s the matter with you lately? You’ve been bitchier than normal.”

“Nothing.” Liam glared daggers at her but the dom’s grip didn’t loosen.

“Let me guess, it’s because Derek has another mate huh? A sub this time? You feeling replaced?”

“Malia,” a dominant tone cut through the scene. The were-coyote glanced over to see Scott. “That’s enough.”

Stiles anticipated the upcoming dom showdown, so he interjected. “Guys, let’s not overreact.” Malia’s head tilted towards her sub as she considered her options.

After a moment Malia let go of Liam, taking a step back. But she was still dom-posturing towards Scott.

“I want to know what happened,” the female dom demanded.

“It’s not his fault,” Stiles piped up. “We were sort of rough-housing. I had him in a headlock and he obviously wasn’t in the mood…”

“Still,” Scott had his lecturing voice on that rivaled Derek’s. “As a werewolf Liam needs to always be in control of his extra strength.” His gaze leveled at Malia, telling her he wasn’t impressed with her reaction as well.

“Sorry for roughing up the puppy,” Malia put her hands up in surrender. She didn’t want to deal with a power-struggle at the moment. Her stomach was far too empty for that. Now that the guilty sub was being dealt with by another dom, Malia put an arm around Stiles. “Hungry?”

“Always,” Stiles said, happy to lighten the mood. The pair went their way without another word.

“Can I go now?” Liam asked as Scott was still glaring at him.

“You know I’m going to have to report this to Derek.”

“He’ll just have you handle it anyway.”

“Liam-”

“Scott?” was spoken out of the beta’s comm before he could say anything more.

“Yeah Derek?”

“You think you can handle the pack for a few hours?” Derek asked his second-in-command.

“Of course,” Scott responded, eying the sub before him. “What are you up to?”

“Braeden and I have a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah some of that was just bad writing, but I can’t bring myself to edit anymore ha. Next chapter is coming along smoother tho :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please review!


End file.
